


Clumsy

by Sei_chan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_chan/pseuds/Sei_chan
Summary: Love can turn anyone into a flustered mess. Even the king of Heroes is not exempted from it.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> I just suddenly felt like writing this ship.

Ritsuka should have already realized that something was going on when the other servants was laughing something that King Gilgamesh did. They had been laughing about it for days about the King of Heroes dropping his stone tablet on his feet. 

Thinking that it was simply one of Yan Quing’s usual pranks. He merely humor them and shrugged it off after a good few laugh. Even Gilgamesh himself just merely ignored it when they were teasing him about that said incident. 

Well, he could be distracted at times especially when he’s so busy and practically worn out but he still couldn’t imagine it. In his defense he’d known the King of Heroes for some time and even accompanied him on singularities and missions. The word ‘clumsy’ and ‘Gilgamesh’ just simply didn’t fit together at all. Because the king was begrudgingly anything but clumsy. He’s spent a good amount of time with Gilgamesh to know that.

He had no idea that all of it was real when he walked in with Enkidu to the cafeteria with the rest of the group. Having just returned from a mission, the they had decided for a quick meal before retiring for the day.

The place was bustling with both Chaldea staff and servant as ever. But it was no task to spot someone they were looking for. Afterall, everyone looked so unique. 

“Gil!” Enkidu beamed when he spot Gilgamesh walking towards an empty table.

It was always sweet seeing how the two old friend interacts and he couldn’t help but watch how the King’s lips quirk up in a thin smile. He was the same as always. Having that air and grace of a royalty as he walks tall and proud, as if he owned that room. A gallant figure and flawless in every move and then he collided with the wall.

He fucking collided with the wall!!!

Everyone around them is in complete shock as one of the most powerful servant bumps face first in the wall. The room suddenly become so still and quiet in that few seconds. But when the king gather’s himself like nothing happened, everyone returned back to what they were previously doing, but still stealing glances at Gilgamesh with concern (well some holding their laughter).

“My friend!” Gilgamesh grins from ear to ear. Not the usual smug smile. But a genuine smile. Gilgamesh takes a few steps towards them and falls on the floor. Because the King of Heroes was too distracted to notice he just collided with someone but instead of glowering at that person he simply continued “I didn’t know you would be back so soon.”

“Gil is still as clumsy as always.” Enkidu admits with a soft chuckle. He gave him a small wave but made no attempt to move from the spot.

Ritsuka, like the rest, is so shocked as well. Then, he looked at Enkidu in a very peculiar, curious way.

“Has he always been like that?”

“Not exactly when we first met” Enkidu admits “I think it started months after I stayed at his palace back then.” 

“He’s never been like that here. Even back at the singularity he never seemed like the type to be clumsy.”

“Well, he isn’t during the times that it matter, but I assure you master, that Gil had always been a clumsy person. I guess he had never grown out of it even as a heroic spirit.” Enkidu chirped happily.

Ritsuka just looked at him as if Enkidu had grown another head and then towards Gilgamesh who seemed like an entirely different person. Then he thinks back when did the rumors started then….

OH!

“Looks like the mission was not even a challenge for you, you still look so beautifully perfect as always.” Gilgamesh blurts out, the huge smile still on his face.

“You always say that,” Enkidu giggles. A soft blush slowly spreads the King’s over his face.

Gilgamesh just stares into his eyes, glimmer and hope on his face until he says: “Well that’s because it’s true.”

Gilgamesh leaned closer towards Enkidu and whispered something like he always does, until the green haired servant can’t help but giggle.

“Let’s have dinner, my friend.” Gilgamesh said and Enkidu simply nodded letting the blondes servant lead him. 

Gilgamesh bumps into another table on his way out, almost knocks the snacks and the tea off it. Enkidu just laughed at him and help him keep away from anything he could bump into. 

Ritsuka, along with everyone in the room just stared in silence as they watch the two of them leave. Turns out the King of Heroes isn’t clumsy at all. But he’s just a besotted idiot who can’t help but be distracted. They did say that love can turn anyone into a flustered mess.

Not that he’d say a word about it out loud because he still wants to continue on living the rest of his life.


End file.
